For a light-emitting device, there are various types of devices having a different light source. As one of the different light-emitting devices, a light-emitting device employing an organic electroluminescent element (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as an organic EL element) as a light source is being put to practical use, currently.
An organic EL element generates heat during use, thus the temperature of the organic EL element increases. Temperature increasing of the organic EL element during use of the light-emitting device facilitates deterioration to the organic EL element itself. To this, various studies on heat dissipation have been conducted for suppression of temperature increasing in the organic EL element working as a light-emitting source in a light-emitting device. Conventionally, as a solution for heat dissipation in such a light-emitting device, for example a heat-dissipating member having high thermal diffusivity is provided on an organic EL element. In conventional techniques, in order to enhance a thermal diffusivity of the heat-dissipating member, the heat-dissipating member is formed from a metal having a high thermal diffusivity and is formed so as to have concave-convex portions on the surface of itself for increasing its surface area (see Patent Document 1, for example).